Music with You
by ihavewings
Summary: Music is in the air...between Quatre[spelled that wrong in the story] and Trowa...yupe that was stupid. [one shot]


I don't like Duo/Heero pairings, but…..

**I LOVE QUARE/TROWA PAIRINGS! THEY SEEM LIKE A SUCH A GOOD PAIR!**

They're soooooo cute!

Oh yeah! One more thing…**I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!**

**Music with You**

"Hey, Quarte," Trowa said, "Where's the flute?"

"It's on the table over there," Quarte pointed to the the flute still in its case.

"Thank you," he grabbed the flute and walked over to Quarte.

"You're wel-"

He was interrupted when Trowa came closer and kissed his cheek. Quarte blushed.

"I'll be in the next room," Trowa said as he walked into the hallway leaving Quarte speechless.

"…" Quarte touched his cheek, "he…kissed me…"

The flute's melody was filling the room and he couldn't help but noticing it. He loved the way Trowa played. He always played so warmly with gently hands moving over each hole. Everything Trowa did was beautiful in Quarte's eyes.

"I wish Trowa would never stop," he blushed at what he just said._ Did I just say that out loud?_

Quarte decided to go to the next room but the melody stopped.

"It's getting late," Trowa came into the room. Quarte jumped at his voice. "I'm going to take a shower."

He left Quarte still red.

_Maybe I could…no! Got to get him out of my head! _Quarte sat in his chair for a long time before he heard the shower handle turn off. He heard Trowa going into his room.

Quarte finally got up and walked into the hallway. He had to go pass Trowa's door to get to his. It wouldn't be his fault if the door just happened to be open and he just happens to see Trowa.

Quarte walked on trying to get Trowa out of his head.

He noticed that Trowa's door was a bit open, so he just took a peek.

Trowa had no shirt on. His body was long and slender. Quarte blushed.

Trowa's hair was neatly parted in the middle and he brushed it gently before putting more to the left. Water fall to the floor between each brush. His hair blacked from the wetness.

He stopped and walked toward the door.

Quarte froze, but still flatten against the wall.

Trowa went to the table near his door and picked up the flute. He went back to the window. He put the flute to his lips and gently blew. Music filled the air. Quarte loved that sound.

He watched Trowa move gently to the melody.

Quarte came closer and tripped.

He into the room. The door hit the wall and Trowa turned to see Quarte on his floor.

"I'm sorry!" Quarte ran out of the room.

Trowa smiled.

Quarte ran into his room slamming the door behind him. Thunder roared and made him jump. His heart was beating fast and he was breathing hard.

It was pouring and it hit his window hard.

It took one lightening strake before the lights went out. Quarte jumped again and tripped over some of his clothes. He fell on his bed. "Owww…"

He climbed all the way on his bed and held tightly on his pillow. Lightening struck and thunder roared again. He held his pillow closer.

Quarte closed his eyes.

"It's coming down hard, huh?" He thought he heard Trowa's voice, but when he looked around no one was there.

_Why do I keep thinking about him? _Quarte kept asking himself.

The thunder was even louder.

"It's coming closer," Quarte looked out the window.

Thunder roared again.

Quarte got up. He hated to be alone when it was raining like this.

He slowly walked out of his room and down the hall. He walked toward Trowa's room. He stopped at the door.

He put his hand on the door knob, but pulled back.

Quarte was doubting himself and was about to turn back when the door opened.

"Quarte?" Trowa asked slepply, "what are you doing?"

Trowa still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It's hard to sleep," he blushed, "I'm just taking a walk."

"And you just happen to stop by my door?" Trowa smiled.

"My room is right there!"

He smiled again. "Come in."

Trowa went back in. Quarte didn't know what to do, but he walked in. Trowa walked to his bed and sat down. Quarte was still red.

"Come on, Quarte," Trowa patted his bed, "take a seat."

Quarte hesitated, but slowly walked over to him. He sat down next to Trowa.

Trowa lend closer to Quarte, his hand pressing lightly on Quarte's leg. Trowa kissed his cheek once again. Quarte looked away, his face becoming more red.

"You're so cute!" Trowa laughed.

"….." Quarte kept quiet.

"Time for bed," Trowa pulled on the covers. Quarte got up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Quarte stopped and turned to him. "Back to my room."

"You don't need to," Trowa patted the spot next to him, "there's room."

Quarte stood still. _Did Trowa just…?_

"Come on," He smiled, "I'm wearing pants." He laughed.

"…" Quarte slowly walked over to the bed.

"Comfy?" Trowa pulled Quarte closer to his bare chest. He kissed Quarte's hair.

_Maybe this is what I always wanted? _Quarte thought to himself. He felt safe by Trowa. _Maybe I just wanted to be with him?_

_

* * *

_

Hope you'd like it!

I hope you thought it was cute!

Yes...I do a lot of romantic stories that deal with the rain. I like the rain!


End file.
